The fortune teller
by waraigoto
Summary: Naomi goes to a carnival and meets an old friend, whether or not she knows its him. Im actually proud of this one shot but crap at summaries
1. Naomi meets the fortune teller

Okay I have combined my love of old gypsy carnivals and my total devotion of BB the make THIS *jazz hands* also we all know B can't really have been killed by Kira, he faked it to start a new life somewhere else! obviously :D

Do enjoy ~_~

Disclaimer: I may have L and the gang bound and gagged in my closet right now, but its only a matter of time until someone misses them and I have to give them back to Tsugumi and Takeshi. So I guess I don't own death note :(

0000000

Whatever happened to the bright colourful carnivals with blinking lights on towering rides and the smell of candyfloss in the air? When I was a little girl carnivals were like a magic land, that would appear in muddy fields for just a few days and make life more fun until the machines were packed up and the whole thing moved on to another place, disappearing and leaving only tire marks in the mud. Memories of revolving on waltzers and the thrill of roller coasters still stick in my mind, so when I saw the scrappy poster taped around a lamppost while walking home with Raye one evening announcing the arrival the Akai Karasu Carnival I begged to my fiance that we go. After a good dose of the puppy-dog eyes he agreed.

But _this _wasn't like how I'd pictured it. instead of smelling candyfloss or popcorn, the smell of some sort of strange meat wafted in the freezing night air. Barley clothed gypsy girls shimmied around, goosebumps appearing on there tanned were no crowds of little children running around with balloons and stuffed animals, just a bunch of teenagers loaded with piercings and homemade fags. Raye was looking uncomfortable, though to polite to ask if we could leave. Which was good, I didn't want to give up hope on this place just yet.

"Whoa!" Raye skidded, nearly pulling me to the ground

"What happened?" I asked, helping him regain his footing

"slipped on something.." Raye kicked the glass jar he'd stood and it rolled, showing the red front label, which was to mud smeared to read. they shouldn't leave glass laying around like that.

"Want to go on a ride?" Raye asked, arms wrapped tightly around himself to keep in the little heat his coat was providing.

I looked around again "Are there any rides?" All I could see were a bunch of stalls selling souvenirs, semi-precious stones and beaded scarfs.

"Sorry Naomi, this is a bust" Raye said like he'd built the place himself for me "I'll go get you a ice-cream or something alright?"

"OK" I said, not paying attention. I had just spotted a pretty little tent, black with red shawls drapped on top and gothic silver statues standing around the entrance. "I'm just going to look over here.." I said to myself, because Raye had already started to walk away.

As I approved the tent, the strange meaty smell was replaced by a smell I knew, but couldn't out where from. it was nice though.

There were 26 statues. They were the height of my waist, and I knelt to face one. I think they were grim reapers or goals of some sort, but it was hard to tell. there eyes were rubies, so shiny I could see my face reflected in the deep red.

I straightened up and lifted the shimmery silver veil that acted as a door, and stepped inside, the fruity smell getting stronger.

The first thing I noticed was the wara ningyo nailed to the opposite wall. damn that brought back strange memories. there were a few more wara ningyo sitting on tables either side of the tent, varied in size, as well as a few more statues and religious looking sculptures. Hanging from the flimsy ceiling were a few white orbs with a single red circle painted on each one.I seemed to be alone, so I took a closer look at the voodoo dolls, running my finger along statues and pinging the little gongs and wind chimes. on the only wall that seemed solid there were marks drawn in red pen.

XXIV - XI was written near the top and VI x II + I below that. Odd.

"Hello"

I spun around so fast my feet slipped on the unstable grassy ground. I got my footing quickly and mentally prepared myself for attack. but the only person I was confronted with was my reflection in a large mirror I had some how failed to notice. At first I thought I must be losing it, then..

"One way mirror" I said at the same time as the voice of whomever was on the other side.

"Ah, you know of these?" said the voice. who ever was speaking was using a voice-scrambler._ Like the one L had used _I couldn't help but notice.

"I've seen them in interrogation rooms" I answered truthfully.

"Interrogation? surly you are not the criminal type? can't image you shooting some one" the person laughed, a slightly deranged laugh like they had maybe spent a bit to long on that side of the glass. But what they said was interesting, because that was my main weakness. I may be a FBI agent. But I know, the hardest part of killing someone is actually killing them.

"You are correct, Im no criminal" I stated calmly "fortune teller are you?"

They laughed again. They seemed to do that alot. "In a way." they spoke like they were in on a secret joke "But mostly, I just sell the voodoo dolls"

Ah, another souvenir shop. Should have guessed. "These dolls..what are they" I decided to see what stupid story this person might spin.

"Wara ningyo" they answered "You knew that, didn't you."

I smirked at the mirror "Testing you"

"test me as much as you like.. Im enjoying your company" I could hear the grin even through the scramble. This voice was male. "as an FBI agent you should be used to it"

"Alright, if your so magic, tell me the thing I can't stomach anymore. Ever since last year" This should throw him, most people asked there future or something easy to guess like if they were married or would ever find love.

"Suger. Suger in your coffee"

Well that shut me up. Feeling slightly creeped out that he had guessed something so unordinary, I figured I better go find Raye. He'd be worried about me. But it seemed rude to just go, so I picked up a small wara ningyo that had a string coiled around its neck. I looked like it was hanging its self.

"So.. you were right."

"I know that" _damn cocky disembodied voice.._

"But I have to leave now. Can I buy this?" I held the wara ningyo up by the string.

"..Must you leave quite so soon?"

"Yes. Now, how much?"

The voice didn't answer so quickly this time. And when it did it sounded different "That's 200 yen"

I jumped when a pallid hand slipped from under the red veil that rimmed the mirror. Most of the hand was pale skin but on the fingertips and random patches near the knuckles were blood red with burn scars. I gathered myself and placed the money into the awaiting hands blistered fingers. As I did my hand brushed his and I actually felt the cool skin heat faintly.

As I went to pull away, his hand stole mine and pulled it under the veil. Seconds later I felt lips on the back of it, felt his warm breath send tingles shooting up my arm. I ripped my hand back, embaressed.

"Don't!" I said, uncaracturlisticly flustered.

"Sorry" I knew I was probably imagining it, but through the static of the scramble the voice held a strange tone. Like he wasn't apologizing for kissing my hand, but for something else. Raye could be heard shouting me from outside.

"Well I'm going go now.." It felt weird saying goodbyes to my own reflection. I stared into the glass, and Im sure I could see the faintest outline of a young man. But perhaps I was just seeing that because I wanted to know someone was really there.

"Naomi? Naomi!"

I could hear Raye getting desperate. I looped the wara ningyo over my head like a necklace and nodded to the mirror. My reflection nodded back at me.

"Goodbye, Fortune Teller or whatever you are"

"Goodbye Misora, I hope to see you again"

I exited the tent and Raye practically glomped me. He started asking a whole bunch of questions as we walked toward the exit, but I could concentrate on listening to him, let alone answering.

The fortune teller had known my name. how?

Of but of course, he had simply heard Raye calling me. How silly of me to think anything different.

I entwined Rayes arm with my own , the wara ningyo bouncing as I walked, the rest of the fairground forgotten.

But as I slipped into bed that night, I couldn't help noticing.

The familiar smell of the stall, the same smell that now lingered on the back of my hand were the fortune teller lips had touched, was the unmistakable sweet smell..

of Strawberry Jam.

0000000000

You all know who the Fortune teller is (I hope :o) but despite the obvious jam smell thing, did you all get the extra clues? Review and tell me any you spotted. :) and if you spotted none, review and say because I must have duffed up :(

so pretty much review or face the wrath of Mello after he's been locked in a closet for 7 hours with no chocolate

3

PS: Akai Karasu means Red Crow. I have no idea why I called it that, I just wanted to :D

~ Waraigoto


	2. B's POV

This was ment to be a oneshot but I felt like doing this again, from B's POV. I have a habit of being mean to my favorite caricatures, sorry B.

000000

My tent was never a popular place here. Normal people came in, looked around and saw no one inside then took whatever they fancied. Its a good thing Madame Akai, the owner of this god-forsaken place, never bothered much with me or I'd be back on the streets. Im sure she is afraid of me.

With doesn't surprize me in fact. People were scared the moment they saw my eyes for Christ sake and now I also have bloody burn scars decorating my arms legs and back. Not that I care. appearances are worthless, you only need to care about them if people can judge you on how you look. No one will ever judge me, because no one See's me. I cannot show my face.

It's to risky.

Because if he knew..if the man that got me into this knew I was alive...well I wouldn't be much longer. Its his fault I live like this, hiding from the world...its all because _of him_.

I can't try to kill myself again, no that's not true I _have _tried. But I never can... I've lost my nerve... Im so bloody worthless I can even commit _suicied _right!

So now I'm just barely living, in a sort of limbo hidden safely behind my glass in my pretty little tent were I don't ever think about what happened. That was a different life, I won't let in meet my safe place. The LA BB murders could have been anyone, when I'm in here.

Then one night, it changed with a single customer.

I'll admit I'm different from L in a most inconvenet way. I need sleep. And in this line of work, moving the fair all day and then entertaining the idiots that come along all night, I get very little sleep if any at all. And my last jam jar had been eaten a while ago, glass forgotten somewhere in the mud. So the fact I was sitting behind my glass with my head in my arms resting on my knees, asleep and surely snoring for England was predictable.

The sound of gongs and wind-chimes woke me. I was sure at first some kid was trying to nick them. but when I sat up straight (neck stiff from stupid sleeping positions) I saw someone I had never imagined seeing again.

mainly because I had completely blocked her from my memories. If you'd asked me who Naomi Misora was only an hour before Im sure I would answer "I have never seen that name before"

But there she was, getting smeary finger prints on my shinigami statues and puzzaling at the roman numerals on the wall. . And just like that the old me meant the new, and BB was back.

"Hello" I said, forgetting the voice scrambler. Idiot . She turned so quickly that she nearly fell and I had to stifle a laugh. She looked ready for a full on fight. She was who she was when I attacked her in the ally. Im not sure why, but that made me smile.

She looked so confused I pressed the button on the scramble and said "One way mirror" but at the same time she said the same thing. cute.

Wait, scratch that last thought. It was coincidental is all.

"Ah, you know of these?" I asked. Of course she did, she worked for L for christ sakes. Stupid mouth asking stupid questions I don't need to ask.

"I've seen them in interrogation rooms" She said to my shoulder.

"Interrogation? surely you are not the criminal type? can't image you shooting some one" I laughed slightly, then scowled. God my laugh was annoying...huk huk huk like I was nutty or something. oh wait..

You are correct, Im no criminal" she stated calmly, snapping me from my thoughts "fortune teller are you?"

I Laughed again. "In a way." I was avoiding looking at her lifespan, Im not sure why actually. "But mostly, I just sell the voodoo dolls" I pointed to the wara ningyo, then remembered she couldn't see me.

"These dolls..what are they?" I smiled. She was playing dumb, why I don't know, but this would help with the fortune teller image I suppose

"Wara ningyo, you knew that didn't you"

She smiled and I nearly fell of my chair. "testing you"

I smiled like a lovesick dog. stupid mouth. "test me as much as you like.. Im enjoying your company" I said truthfully, annoyed at the prverted grin I was sure was now on my face. But really, it got so lonely here. "as an FBI agent you should be used to it"

"Alright, if your so magic, tell me the thing I can't stomach anymore. Ever since last year"

Perfect question. I knew she didn't share L's love of sugary drinks (in fact neither did I, s'not the same as jam but you know, had an image to uphold)

"Suger. Suger in your coffee"

She lost her cocky smirk and got an adorable what the fuck look on her. I bit my thumb to stop myself laughing again. She picked up a small wara ningyo and turned to face the mirror again, looking more composed.

"So.. you were right." ha

"I know that" I grinned at the annoyed look on her face

"But I have to leave now. Can I buy this?" she held the wara ningyo up by the string. It was the one I made after failed suicied number 4, hanging myself. Didn't have the guts.

Then I noticed what she'd said. She was leaving.

"..Must you leave quite so soon?" I held my voice steady but I suddenly felt.. scared? no that can't be right..

"Yes. Now, how much?"

I bit my lip "That's 200 yen" damn stupid mouth making me sound upset. Im a serial killer for feck sake, I don't get _upset_

I pushed my hand from under the veil that the mirror was hung infront of and Naomi jumped. Damn I cringed, I'd forgotten the scars.

She put her hand on mine, not avoiding touch. I was glad she counldn't see my face, which was currently blazing red. What? It been a long time since my hand had been touched. As I said before, people were scared of me. You wouldn't go touch Freddy Krueger's hand now would you?

She went to pull away and as I felt the comforting warm begin to leave I automatically closed my fingers, trapping her hand in my own.

I pulled her hand under the veil carefully kissed the back of it.

Wait WHAT? Yepp. those were my lips. on her hand. Damn my mouth was stupid.

And yet It didn't even feel weird. _weird._

But to Naomi I was a total stranger, and she frocfully ripped her hand away. "Don't" she snapped.

And I felt hurt, I'll admit it. It was harmless, what a mean way to react.. Then again if she knew it was me, she would probably shoot right through my little mirror and into my carefully hidden new life. She doesn't think I deserve to live.

And I found myself thinking that maybe she was right, and I knew if she knew I was alive, she would be unhappy.

"Sorry" _I'm sorry I'm still here Naomi. I'm sorry I never knew you were so much more than a pawn of L. I misjudged you._

"Well I'm going go now.." _no._

She looked up and stared straight into my bloodred eyes. She couldn't see me.. right? I panicked slightly, but then she heard her name being called. looping the wara ningyo around her neck, she nodded, and walked away.

"Goodbye, Fortune Teller or whatever you are"

"Goodbye Misora, I hope to see you again" I smiled sadly as I looked at her life span, fingers tracing my stupid stupid mouth. She was going to died. of course she was, so there was no point getting attached.

Because I was never going to died.

I lent back in my chair, hugging my knees, and went back to sleep.

00000

Poor Beyond, will he never find love :( not if us fangirls can help it right :D

Everytime you read a story and don't reveiw, B loses a jam jar. Are you really that heartless?! :o

~ Waraigoto


End file.
